


For The First Time

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cool. So uh…" Louis looked toward the camera operator and laughed, "Do we go?" He giggled, covering his mouth with his hands and looking over at Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> based on those '20 strangers kissing for the first time" videos.

"Alright." Harry put his head down, peering through his lashes to smile at the other boy. He was shorter, messy hair, tattoos, soft blue eyes and an impish smile. Where did they find this one he wondered? 

"So I guess…we just do this, yeah?"

"Yeah." The other boy spoke, his voice clear like bells. "Um…I’m Louis by the way." He offered his hand.

"Harry." He shook, silently marveling at how much his own hands seem to envelope Louis’. 

"Cool. So uh…" Louis looked toward the camera operator and laughed, "Do we go?" He giggled, covering his mouth with his hands and looking over at Harry.

Harry simply stared at this little sunbeam of a boy. Just pulled off the street like he was for some artsy social experiment. In all his twenty years Harry had never seen such a person. 

Louis was still laughing nervously when Harry stepped closer to him, reaching to grab his shirt sleeves. His’ eyes were wide and uncertain. He instantly panned to Harry’s face, stopped talking, and let himself be kissed.

Louis’ imagined, that if his life were a film this would be the part where the background music gets loud, or all of the times he and Harry had barely missed each other suddenly play out in a brilliant flashback. But in this moment, in his real life, Louis didn’t hear anything. Not an explosion, nor alarm, or angels singing or anything silly like that. Only silence, and the fluttering rhythm of his own heartbeat.

He brought his hand up to Harry’s face and let his fingers card through the boy’s soft curls, deepening the kiss, smiling against his lips, wondering if the camera operator would even be able to get close to capturing all the emotions he was feeling right now.

Harry let his hand slide down Louis’ back, Louis’ stumbling just a bit as he was up on his toes, It felt like hours. 

It was only seconds.

When the two boys parted, Louis’ tongue flicked out to lick at his bottom lip and Harry smiled, breathing out heavily, his hand still on Louis’ shoulder.

"Was that good?" Louis asked, turning toward the camera. 

The camera operator gave them a thumbs up.

"But maybe, once more…" Harry brought his hand under Louis’ chin and tilted his head up, thumb rubbing at the corner of his mouth, "Just to be sure."


End file.
